Micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices are a recent development in the field of integrated circuit technology and include devices fabricated using semiconductor technology to form mechanical and electrical features. Examples of MEMS devices include gears, levers, valves, and hinges. Common applications of MEMS devices include accelerometers, pressure sensors, actuators, mirrors, heaters, and printer nozzles.